mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Seasonal Monsters
Seasonal Monsters are exclusive to certain Seasons observed throughout the year. They are only available during a short window of time for purchase and/or breeding, making them some of the more elusive monsters found in the game. They become available during their specific Season. For example, the Yool becomes available during the Christmas Season. It is possible to acquire these monsters "out of season" through Daily Deals but only for a very limited time. The way they work is similar to the Celestials in Dawn of Fire (not including the Galactic Cubes of course); each Seasonal having their own Season that they come out during. Seasonal monsters can't be bred with other monsters, which also means they cannot breed with their rare counterparts. They don't appear in the lists of monsters that can be used in the Breeding Structure. Seasonals are really difficult to breed. It's recommended that you use the Enhanced Breeding Structure to breed these types of Monsters. Each Seasonal has a different breeding combination, but can only be bred during their time. If Rare Seasonals are available, you can use the Common combination, but it is not certain that you will get a Rare Seasonal as a result. Epic Seasonals have a combination different than their Common and Rare cousins. The 6 Seasonal Events, or Seasons, are as follows: *Spooktacle - With Punkleton *Festival of Yay - With Yool *Season of Love - With Schmoochle *Egg-Stravaganza - With Blabbit *SummerSong - With Hoola *Feast-Ember - With Gobbleygourd Each Seasonal has their own special Element. Common Seasonal Monsters Each of the Seasonal Monsters are obtained by breeding two specific monsters together, only during the designated period of time. The exact dates are different from year to year, but during a particular season, the monster's island will be decorated differently when the opportunity to breed these monsters is possible. During Daily Deals, the monster's island does not look any different so attention to the News will be necessary. The chances of breeding these monsters are very low. Feeding Monsters Notes *All Seasonal Monsters (except Gobbleygourd) have Rare and Epic forms, just like Natural Monsters. *Seasonal Monsters were referred to as Limited Time Monsters and Special Edition Monsters in the past. *Rarely, sometimes during Anniversary Month, all Seasonal Monsters are made available at once. (In 2017, all Rare Seasonal Monsters were also released. In 2019, all Epic Seasonals other than Epic Punkleton were released too.) * Occasionally, Seasonal Monsters are re-released "out of season" for very short periods of time, with a purchase price up 75 from the usual 150 , to 225 . For details, refer to the individual Seasonal Monsters information. This is true only for mobile app players. PC players have never had those opportunities. *In 2014, costs of Seasonal Monsters except for those of the Hoola and Yool went up 75 from 150 to 225 . *During the Seasonal Event in September 2014, costs of all Seasonal Monsters were 150 . *All of the Seasonal Monsters have vocal songs. * Seasonal Monsters didn't have an element until a news pop-up on June 25th, 2016 for the re-release of the Yool on the same date. Each one became a single element monster. These elements do not actually appear in-game (just in the News), so the Seasonal monsters are still unable to breed. ** It revealed that the monsters' elements are: *** The Carved Pumpkin is for the Punkleton. *** The Christmas Tree is for the Yool. *** The Heart is for the Smoochle. *** The Easter Egg is for the Blabbit. *** The Hot Summer Sun is for the Hoola. *** The Cornucopia is for the Gobbleygourd. Category:Seasonal Monsters Category:Special Occasions Category:Monsters Category:Classes